early_morningfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Experiments
001 Shrink * Designed to alter sizes 002 Doubledip * Designed to doubledip foods 003 Howcome Designed to ask questions like 'how come?' and 'why?' 004 Squawk Designed to 005 Truxx Designed to 006 Percy Designed to 007 Yapper * Designed to annoy you with nonstop barking 008 Carmine Designed to 009 Pop * Designed to inflate balloons and pop them 010 Felix Designed to clean and sanitize for Jumba 011 Inkstain Designed to spill ink 012 Antitherm Designed to extinguish the explosion damage in Jumba's lab 013 Furry Designed to 014 Kernel * Designed to pop popcorn 015 Ruggles Designed to 016 Malt Designed to make frozen treats 017 Lidds Designed to take lids off of containers 018 Puck Designed to style Jumba's hair 019 Clumsy Designed to knock things over 020 Slick * Designed to sell anything to anyone 021 Twang Designed to 022 Hertz Donut * Designed to ensnare people with donut-like rings 023 Cyclo Designed to do Jumba's laundtry 024 Hamlette Designed to turn things into ham 025 Topper * Designed to signal alien armadas 026 Pawn Designed to create games that must be won 027 Plushy Designed to tun people into doll 028 Lori Designed to 029 Checkers * Designed to make others obey 030 Vialet Designed to mix chemicals 031 Gotchu * Designed to pinch people 032 Fibber * Designed to detect lies 033 Hammerface * Designed to pound in nails around Jumba's house 034 Splort Designed to make coffee 035 Philip Designed to make tea 036 Poki * Designed to poke holes in liquid containers 037 Snipper Designed to trim Jumba's hair 038 Plats Designed to plat Jumba's hair 039 Atlas Designed to be able to give directions anywhere 040 Backhoe * Designed to scrape up vegetation 041 Kitsch Designed to redecorate, but isn't good at it 042 Itch Designed to make people itch uncontrollably 043 Cubesteak Designed to 044 Forehead * Designed to sing agaonizing off-key barbershop 045 Melvin Designed to iron Jumba's clothes 046 Wedgie Designed to give wedgies 047 Lorider * Designed to pull down people's pants 048 Echo Designed to record what you say 049 Picker Designed to pick fruit 050 Dunk Designed to dunk your head 051 Hocker * Designed to spit acid saliva 052 Coco * Designed to turn things into chocolate 053 Whine Designed to complain endlessly 054 Fudgy * Designed to smother you in sticky sweet chocolate 055 Snarfhonk Designed to make a terrible noise 056 Nibbiolo Designed to chew on things 057 Tenderizer Designed to tenderize meat 058 Shortsheet Designed to shortsheet beds 059 Tornette Designed to tear things 060 Plink Designed to play the violin badly 061 Anachronator Designed to upgrade Jumba's technology with tech from the future 062 Frenchfry * Designed to be Jumba's personal chef. Prototype to 065 063 Pufferizer Designed to fluff Jumba's pillow 064 Nappifier Designed to help Jumba get to sleep 065 Britfood Designed to be Jumba's personal chef 066 Glam Designed to improve Jumba's wardrobe 067 Shady Designed to be an umbrella and make shade 068 Tom Designed to look in people's windows 069 H.T. Designed to be a hot tub 070 Flapjack Designed to make pancakes 071 Penny Designed to be a secretary for Jumba 072 Stickystuck Designed to produce a powerful glue 073 Cornerpiece Designed to be a recording device disguised as a fixture 074 Welco * Designed to blow indestructible bubbles 075 WooWoo Designed to alter the outcomes of athletic games 076 Bath Matt Designed to prepare Jumba's bath 077 Zawp * Designed to irritate people with constant snoring 078 Snozzle Designed to sneeze thick, sticky mucus on everything 079 Fogger Designed to fog up windows 080 Dan Designed to pay Jumba's bills 081 Backscratcher Designed to scratch Jumba's back 082 Plunge Designed to fix the toilet 083 Grimple Designed to 084 Subwoof Designed to be a speaker for Jumba 085 Screwup Designed to : unknown. Failed. 086 Clink * Designed to contain other experiments 087 Puddles Designed to make puddles of urine 088 Decrisper Designed to make leftovers less crispy 089 Skip * Designed to skip ahead into the future 090 Fetchit Designed to collect things for Jumba 091 Nutsy Designed to steal things and replace them with walnuts 092 Gutman Designed to lift heavy things for Jumba 093 Unkind Designed to be mean to everyone 094 Louis B. Designed to 095 Coaster Designed to act as a coaster when Jumba's ex-wife insisted 096 Cable Dude Designed to fix Jumba's cable 097 Dogalarm Designed to produce a high-frequency sound that will alert animals 098 Cooper Designed to contain untested experiments 099 Spot * Designed to shine a spotlight on people 100 Trickster Designed to discredit science 101 Trike Designed to go on strikes 102 Stopgo * Designed to cause traffic jams 103 Stamen * Designed to prevent pollination 104 Lapse Designed to increase labor productivity 105 Fold Designed to win card games 106 Spindle Designed to make paperwork disappear 107 Mutilate Designed to destroy priceless art 108 Sounder Designed to make radio static 109 Nudge Designed to scam people 110 Squeak * Designed to annoy whole planets with unending talking 111 Mulch Designed to shred the ground 112 Toons * Designed to bring drawings to life 113 Shoe * Designed to generate bad luck 114 Skyooz Designed to destroy the ozone layer 115 Sellby Designed to expire merchandise 116 Switch Designed to switch people's sexes 117 Tock Designed to freeze time 118 Fink Designed to take credit for the acievements of others 119 Inverto Designed to reverse gravity 120 Snafu * Designed to discombobulate enemy plans 121 Sappy Designed to gunk things up with thick gooey sap 122 Carmen * Designed to make enemies dance 123 Dorkifier * Designed to make you look ridiculous 124 Rhymer Designed to write bad poetry 125 Gibberish Designed to scramble languages 126 Stank * Designed to shoot explosive stench pellets 127 Dembums Designed to loiter 128 Bugby * Designed to turn people into harmless insects 129 Crutch Designed to collect charity fraudulently 130 Bonez Designed to have x-ray vision 131 Poink Designed to raid birdfeeders 132 Spoony Designed to infest restaurants 133 PJ * Designed to play practical jokes 134 Shredder * Designed to shred important documents 135 Remote Designed to be a universal remote 136 Gloomy Designed to create a perpetual cloak of darkness and storminess 137 Flip Designed to 138 Dropsy Designed to drop coconuts and other things from high places 139 I Know You Are But What Am I Designed to deflect insults 140 Changeling Designed to learn enemy secrets by morphing into a trusted ally 141 Burr Designed to use all the hot water 142 Blondie Designed to give out inaccurate news 143 Clog Designed to clog drains 144 Samolean Designed to commit maritime theft 145 Bragg Designed to grow larger with praise 146 Flashbomb Designed to cause temporary blindness 147 Newton Designed to ground aircraft 148 Weasel * Designed to climb up planetary leaders' pant legs 149 Bonnie * Designed to steal your stuff 150 Clyde * Designed to steal your stuff 151 Babyfier * Designed to turn people into babies 152 Mama Frita Designed to 153 XYZ Designed to unzip your pants 154 Frapp Designed to keep people from sleeping 155 Burger Designed to 156 Shopahol Designed to make tons of fraudulent purchases 157 Hotl Designed to send in anonymous tips 158 Finder * Designed to locate lost items 159 Nacho Designed to smother you in gooey cheese 160 Rabbit Designed to eat crops 161 Grumbelly Designed to block emergency exits 162 Tub Designed to leave the water running 163 Dumbell Designed to make you stronger at expense of intelligence 164 Lesdyxia Designed to scramble letters 165 Sandy Designed to carve monuments 166 Peppah Designed to make food too spicy to eat 167 Frizzy Designed to stick people to walls electristatically 168 Redped Designed to stamp documents as invalid and rejected 169 Rolo Designed to 170 Daze Designed to 171 Rich Designed to counterfeit money 172 Ditch Designed to play ding dong ditch 173 Mitch Designed to 174 Nopost Designed to intercept mail 175 Kite Designed to 176 Allsox Designed to 177 Clip * Designed to eat uburnium, but eats hair instead 178 Barkleigh Designed to 179 Bumper Designed to walk in front of cars to break them 180 Boggle Designed to swear, but he uses big words instead 181 Ollie Designed to 182 Roberts Designed to be a pirate 183 Detour Designed to reverse road signs 184 NPH Designed to spread germs 185 Splutter Designed to shake sodas 186 Laakso Designed to 187 Cal Designed to prevent work by adding celebrations to calendars 188 Forward Designed to forward chain emails 189 Hotcold Designed to adjust heating and cooling systems 190 Florrie Designed to grow thorned plants 191 Roxy Designed to make people rebellious 192 Breakup Designed to jam communications 193 Will Designed to commit will fraud 194 Trax Designed to get you lost 195 Whoooa! Designed to get rid of unwanted guests 196 Escalator Designed to push every button in an elevator 197 Pretzel Designed to bend things out of shape 198 Carat Designed to cause gold rushes 199 Nosy * Designed to dig up dirt on enemies 200 Adam Designed to render people naked 201 Geigenstein Designed to be dangerously radioactive 202 Jam * Designed to jam radar 203 Snipe Designed to send people on wild goose chases 204 Nosox * Designed to make socks disappear 205 Cheney Designed to commit real estate fraud 206 Maggie Designed to steal precious shiny objects 207 Barcode Designed to mark people with barcodes 208 Hoax Designed to collect atmospheric data 209 Smoot Designed to release choking smog 210 Retro * Designed to turn things into olf-fashioned equivalents 211 Jangle Designed to be a skeleton key. Prototype to 216 212 2-Late Designed to set clocks back two hours 213 UHF Designed to broadcast to all televisions and screens 214 Pix * Designed to take bad pictures of people 215 Crammer Designed to backup sanitation systems 216 Key Designed to be a skeleton key 217 Rat Designed to chew through wires 218 Target Designed to make weapons more accurate 219 Missy Designed to plug holes crucial to H-drives. Prototype to 220 220 Millie * Designed to plug holes crucial to H-drives 221 Sparky * Designed to overload machines 222 Poxy * Designed to infect planetary leaders 223 Glitch * Designed to take over machines 224 Tweak * Designed to reset dials to maximum chaos 225 Mashy * Designed to crush precious uburnium in his mouth 226 Combo Designed to upgrade self with nearby technology 227 Butter * Designed to break down doors 228 Melty * Designed to melt enemy weapons 229 Kingpin * Designed to be a target for war games 230 Checkup Designed to analyze medical health to determine weaknesses 231 Sprok Designed to 232 Poser Designed to intercept any signal 233 Pitch Designed to 234 Shush * Designed to listen in on enemy secrets 235 Docker Designed to recharge weapons 236 Charger Designed to cause stampedes 237 Blip Designed to be living radar 238 Bworp Designed to trap objects in a pocket dimension 239 Clickster Designed to illegally download files 240 Sap Designed to sap and transfer your strength 241 Press-5 Designed to leave you on hold forever 242 Brownout Designed to siphon electricity 243 Pane Designed to shatter windows 244 Bore Designed to bore holes in space ship hulls 245 Sournote Designed to be a pied piper 246 Creamer Designed to make coffee that prevents sleep 247 Qwerty Designed to 248 Belle * Designed to terrify enemies with her piercing scream 249 Sproing * Designed to launch boulders 250 Lacrosse Designed to cheat at a bizarre alien game, but the skills are applicable to lacrosse 251 Link * Designed to bind incompatible individuals 252 Crete Designed to spray quick-drying cement 253 Uncrete Designed to dissolve 253's cement 254 Mr. Stenchy * Designed to infiltrate enemy bases with disarming cuteness and release a powerful stench 255 Mrs. Sickly * Designed to infiltrate enemy bases with disarming cuteness and release a powerful stench 256 Addy Designed to create advertising and propaganda everywhere 257 Rattat Designed to make sound effects to deter foes 258 Sample * Designed to sample and repeat sounds 259 Rash Designed to 260 GPS Designed to be a living tracking device 261 B.V. Beaverton Designed to dam rivers 262 Ace * Failure. No evil funtion evil function 263 SFS Designed to 264 Poach Designed to trap all in animals in an area 265 Wip Designed to technological couter-espionage 266 10x Designed to 267 Wishy-Washy * Designed to grant wishes 268 Celsenheit Designed to measure things incorrectly 269 Gyrotta Designed to ruin sense of balance 270 Gillmore Designed to turn air-breathers into water breathers 271 Noso Designed to extract DNA sampes 272 Wormhole * Designed to open a portal to other dimensions 273 Boxboom Designed to use soundtracks to alter situations 274 Alexander * Designed to make lots of long distance calls 275 Tickle-Tummy * Designed to tickle you 276 Remy * Designed to turn dreams into nightmares 277 Snooty * Designed to enrich snootonium 278 Pasthole Designed to open a portal to the past 279 Futurehole Designed to open a portal to the future 280 Benedict Arnold Designed to be a mole 281 Ray Designed to fire eye beams 282 Click Designed to hack computers 283 Quarklifter Designed to transmute materials 284 Pixel Designed to turn beings into digital entities 285 Lax * Designed to make people unwilling to do work 286 Gellasifier Designed to topple buildings by making their foundations soft 287 Burl Designed to 288 Boomer * Designed to be a living boomerang 289 Stringulator Designed to trap things in nearly unbrakeable strings 290 U-Port Designed to teleport objects 291 Catalyst Designed to produce rare chemical reagents 292 Whatsamattafoyou Designed to 293 Vacuum Designed to decimate ocean life by sucking up plankton 294 Poppapoppup Designed to generate internet spam 295 Spineless Designed to destroy machinery. Prototype to 297 296 Crash Designed to sabotage vehicles 297 Shortstuff * Designed to destroy machinery 298 Cat Designed to make leaders its puppet 299 Dimensionator Designed to create a negative polarity universe 300 Spooky * Designed to turn into your worst fear 301 Progno Designed to make you a hypochondriac 302 Noidster Designed to make people believe they're being followed 303 Amnesio * Designed to erase your memory 304 Spunky Designed to make you reckless 305 Drag Designed to be a ball and chain 306 Roadrage Designed to street race 307 Anna Stesia Designed to 308 Jenny Designed to 309 Smiler Designed to make you so happy that you won't fight back 310 Fritzabrain Designed to increase genius but also madness 311 Yellowstone Designed to impersonate an endangered species 312 Ben Designed to make a clock ticking noise to make you think time is running out 313 Thinktank Designed to use people's barainpower to get smarter 314 Jones Designed to make you an addict 315 Chum Designed to build up your friendship then betrray you 316 Morpholomew * Designed to alter anyone's appearance 317 Hyuckster Designed to leave enemies helpless with laughter. Partner to 318 318 Chortle Designed to leave enemies helpless with laughter. Partner to 317 319 Spike * Designed to make people silly and unintelligent 320 Cloudy * Designed to depress people with constant rain 321 Lightfoot * Designed to distract enemies with his dance 322 Heckler * Designed to hurl insults to destroy enemy morale 323 Hunkahunka * Designed to make people fall in love with whoever they see 324 Ruinit Designed to fragment team unity 325 Rack Designed to make you blurt out embarassing secrets 326 Pannix Designed to make you paranoid with nonstop conspiracy theories 327 Molar Designed to decay teeth 328 Bugle Designed to make people march with his music 329 Ava Designed to create modern art 330 Serum Designed to prescribe unnecessary medications 331 Shagdog Designed to chase you until you drop 332 Cackle Designed to spread infectious laughter 333 Hairy Designed to tun you into a werewolf like creature 334 Miranda Designed to make you mute 335 Popquiz Designed to ask difficult questions 336 Blooz Designed to depress you with sad music 337 Guilttrip Designed to make you confess everything you've ever done 338 Crow Designed to follow enemies back to their lairs 339 Crowsfoot Designed to follow enemies back to their lairs 340 Nodessertro * Designed to steal sweets 341 Wafty Designed to spray perfume 342 Greensleeves Designed to disguise traps as gifts 343 Chaching Designed to counterfeit money for massive inflation 344 Dupe * Designed to replicate ubjects 345 Elastico * Designed to distract people with his tricks 346 Stuckup Designed to make you act stuckup 347 Slobber Designed to drool everywhere 348 Snappish Designed to be a living bear trap 349 Lotuseater Designed to create illusions that people never want to leave 350 Addly Designed to make it impossible to focus 351 Whoover Designed to make terrible things very nearly happen 352 Yvonne Designed to 353 Blackoutro Designed to erase your short-term memory 354 Jesstifer Designed to clean up Jumba's untidy database 355 Swapper * Designed to swap minds and bodies 356 Rippington Designed to create ghosts 357 Downes Designed to depress you by spitting up clouds of sadness 358 Manners * Designed to make people too polite to fight back 359 Phoebe Designed to make people her drones with her stinger 360 Drowsy * Designed to make people fall asleep 361 Aron Designed to 362 Tiffany or Putdown Designed to calculate the odds against any action 363 Crankster Designed to make you irritable and crochety 364 'Sgo Designed to reduce your inhibition and patience 365 Queasy Designed to make you nauseous 366 Xanad Failure. Never finished ver finished 367 Ob Designed to watch people and report back 368 Luddi Designed to make you afraid of technology 369 Thomas Designed to induce skepticism of everything 370 Blueblood Designed to throw extravagant, exclusive parties 371 Simpatico Designed to make you so empathetic that you couldn't hurt a fly 372 Eve Designed to evolve things forward 373 Worrywart Designed to make you a nervous wreck 374 Demotifier Designed to make you too lazy to do anything 375 Phantasmo * Designed to posess inanimate objects 376 Cassandra Designed to tell you bad things that will happen in the future 377 Annie Designed to enrage animals 378 Lonelyhearts Designed to break up loving relationships 379 Grudge Designed to make you incapable of foregiving 380 Judy Designed to find legal loopholes 381 Neg Designed to find the negative in anything 382 1-Imp Designed to 383 Swirly Designed to make people obey the first command they hear 384 Woesmy Designed to make you lose hope 385 Hoobie Designed to 386 Hitch Designed to give you vertigo 387 Substein Designed to get smarter by draining intelligence 388 Megan Designed to message you constantly 389 Facepainter Designed to make planetary leaders look too silly to respect 390 Slimy * Designed to slip up enemies with a slimy trail 391 Speedy Designed to have super speed 392 Margaret Designed to 393 Missandra Designed to turn men and women against each other 394 Joe Designed to create soldiers 395 Polly Designed to create soldiers 396 Connie Designed to 397 Spats * Designed to instigate arguments 398 Gus the Second Designed to 399 Super-X Designed to be living armor that powers up the wearer 400 Precious * Designed to control other experiments 401 Chafe Designed to spin itchy, wool-like clothes 402 Chile Designed to at hot sauce to everything 403 Zinger Designed to cause static shocks 404 Bloom Designed to release allergens 405 Lucky Designed to waste money on lottery tickets 406 Voice Designed to make your voice high and squeaky 407 Punk Designed to spray paint public property 408 Berg I Designed to spread colds, but freezes things 409 Gumshoe Designed to stick gum everywhere 410 Halo or Jay Designed to jaywalk 411 Cowlick Designed to mess up hair 412 Char * Designed to burn bagels 413 Botulator * Designed to spoil food 414 Crusty * Designed to spread mold on bread 415 Patter * Designed to eat single socks 416 Parslifier Designed to turn food into salads 417 Sageonomifactor Designed to get rid of salads, but make salads bigger 418 Rosemary Designed to make salads at least taste good 419 Vane Designed to give incorrect weather predictions 420 Curdle Designed to curdle milk 421 Bustduster Designed to churn out dust 422 Doublecross Designed to act as a double agent 423 Filibuster Designed to prolong arguments 424 Decayer Designed to rot food 425 Mr. Brown Designed to stain clothes 426 Rewind Designed to rewind real life 427 Toepoke Designed to be incredibly gross 428 Gameover Designed to cheat at games 429 Klamp Designed to disrupt water flow 430 Slipknot Designed to tie shoelaces together 431 Bluerinse Designed to serve drinks 432 Tonic Designed to serve drinks 433 Speck Designed to mess up freshly cleaned things 434 Monochrome Designed to suck the color out of things 435 Tony Designed to collect tribute 436 Steve Designed to make waterways and sewers impassible 437 Honk Designed to sell quack cures 438 Potter Designed to break flower pots 439 Winceslaws Designed to 440 Waistrel Designed to throw rotten fruit 441 Choppers Designed to chop things apart with his tail 442 Moldavia Designed to be a living, intelligent mold 443 Taps Designed to 444 Pooperson Designed to leave bathrooms out of order 445 No-C Designed to give change incorrectly 446 Jacob Designed to 447 Hand Print Designed to tourch windows 448 Diesel Designed to burn fuel 449 Bellyup Designed to poison water ways 450 Sapsucker Designed to drink the fluids out of plants 451 Pullplug Designed to pull out power cords 452 Bob Designed to cause space barnacles 453 Trip Designed to drop banana peels 454 Blackhead Designed to spray oils that irritate skin 455 Mary * Designed to be a bouncer for Jumba's lab 456 Nub Designed to wear down erasers 457 Hangnail Designed to give hangnails 458 Greaseprint Designed to leave greasy handprints 459 Nobyte Designed to fill up hard drives with junk files 460 Noise Designed to create sound effects 461 Pacer Designed to ding cars 462 Flat Designed to lift and drop heavy pianos, but is too weak 463 Keyz Designed to lift and drop heavy pianos, but just plays them badly 464 Sharpflat Designed to lift and drop heavy pianos and play them terribly 465 Skid Designed to leave skid marks 466 Loomiere Designed to 467 Scale Designed to tell people they are fat 468 Undewey Designed to sabotage organization systems 469 Jitters Designed to induce sugar rush 470 Octopalmer Designed to disassemble machines to build weapons 471 Sneak Designed to scout past enemy ranks 472 Little Dorrat Designed to assign ranks 473 Tripsy Designed to clear landmines 474 Dizzifier Designed to give you vertigo 475 Therman Designed to place mines 476 Haasinator Designed to 477 Buzzcut Designed to prepare soldiers 478 Tireslasher Designed to slash tires 479 Lotta Designed to make unlimited copies of herself 480 Tappity Designed to translate morse code 481 Twitch Designed to lob explosives 482 Gesundt Designed to spread germs 483 Hiver Designed to control insect drones 484 Buffie Designed to work as a drill sergeant 485 Period Designed to 486 Grindz Designed to sharpen weapons 487 Crunkle Designed to crush objects. Protoyype to 489 488 Speirs Designed to fire harpoons 489 Huggo * Designed to squeeze the life out of foes 490 Stones Designed to throw any ammo at an incredible rate 491 Spikyhands Designed to fight with mace-like hands 492 Milston Designed to plan perfect strategies 493 Enguard Designed to be an expert with a blade 494 Mortamer Designed to fire mortar shells 495 Joy Designed to counter insubordination 496 Froggifier Designed to turn other experiments amphibious 497 Copywronger Designed to copy the powers of other experiments 498 Floods Designed to mass activate experiment pods 499 Brad Designed to 500 Cooler Designed to lower the temperature 501 Yin * Designed to shoot lava 502 Yang * Designed to shoot water 503 Comet Designed to be a living meteor 504 Bling Bling Designed to dig up valuable gemstones 505 Ploot * Designed to absorb then release pollution 506 Ug Designed to create tar 507 Woody * Designed to eat wood rapidly 508 Phil Designed to 509 Sprout * Designed to grow into a forest of destruction 510 Drill Designed to dig escape tunnels 511 Wilt Designed to kill plants 512 Bog Designed to transform areas into inhospitable wetlands 513 Richter * Designed to create earthquakes 514 Cone Designed to 515 Deforestator * Designed to cut down forests 516 Auntie Designed to generate antimatter 517 Parch Designed to drink up all of the water 518 Flame Designed to incinerate objects 519 Splat * Designed to flatten entire cities with a deceptively small roller 520 Cannonball * Designed to create tsunamis 521 Wrapper * Designed to wrap up enemies 522 Tarantula Designed to shoot webs 523 Slushy * Designed to create ice and snow 524 Shoveler Designed to designed to create sinkholes and pit traps 525 Stoneface Designed to stripmine 526 Gus Designed to 527 Chip Designed to be a wood chipper 528 SPF Designed to block out solar rays 529 Digger * Designed to drill through planets 530 Crybaby Designed to create floods 531 Hisee Designed to create fire storms 532 Strata Designed to shoot down missiles 533 Blowhard * Designed to incapacitate enemies by flying them like kites 534 Crabweed Designed to spread dangerous weeds 535 Spectrum Designed to split you into constituent personalities 536 Polar Designed to reverse electromagnetic polarities 537 Rust Designed to spread rust 538 Autumn Designed to alter seasons 539 Algae Designed to create algal blooms and red tides 540 Phoon * Designed to create powerful winds 541 Swell Designed to create ocean storms and hurricanes 542 Hallie Designed to be a scaled up version of 503 543 Franklin Designed to summon lightning 544 Thresher * Designed to thrash crops 545 Pompey Designed to activate dormant volcanoes 546 Rip Designed to create fissures 547 Cam Designed to create flashes of light 548 Cheesy Designed to create holograms 549 Supersweet Designed to create a saccharine wasteland 550 Clammy Designed to make it very humid 551 Dryheat Designed to turn arable land into deserts 552 Astro Designed to abduct people 553 Clipse Designed to block out the sun 554 Sol Designed to channel the sun into destructive blasts 555 Liquefactor Designed to turn the ground to quicksand 556 Berg II Designed to create glaciers 557 Cauldron Designed to make water boil 558 Sepia Designed to 559 Midasminus Designed to turn things into gold 560 Prism Designed to refract lasers 561 He Designed to 562 Hardy Designed to 563 Silbert Designed to conduct electricity 564 Lot's Wife Designed to increase the salinity of soil and water 565 Phosphor Designed to 566 Derrick * Designed to drill potholes 567 Eva Designed to release radiation 568 Slenky Designed to 569 Glenn Designed to 570 Frosty D. Designed to create giant snowballs 571 Dusty Designed to create sandstorms 572 Dropcall Designed to knock down telephone poles 573 Handoman Designed to 574 Lardo Designed to sumo wrestle 575 Magnarette Designed to be a supermagnet 576 Darn Designed to break dams 577 Oof Designed to get stronger the more he's hit 578 Carrie Designed to carry things into the air 579 Spinster Designed to create tornadoes 580 Friday Designed to control shadows 581 Roadie Designed to pave over wooded areas 582 Spout Designed to drain aquifers 583 Blake Designed to be a voracious eater 584 Balar Designed to compress matter into compact cubes 585 Petrifier Designed to freeze you in place 586 Tank * Designed to eat metal 587 Noviz Designed to make stars go supernova 588 Sa Designed to lure ships to their doom 589 Stoopinslide Designed to create black ice conditions 590 Baron Meter Designed to control the weather 591 Squidly Designed to create whirlpools 592 Deodorant Designed to spray perfume 593 Heatwaver Designed to increase global temperatures 594 Ruth or Colm Designed to 595 Icecrusher Designed to cause avalanches 596 El Carbon Designed to release carbon 597 Zirconia Designed to be made of indestuctible diamond 598 Gluteous Designed to morph into weapons 599 Tattoo Designed to control four elements 600 Woops * Designed to destroy cities. Protoype to 626 601 Kixx * Designed to destroy things with his fighting skills 602 Sinker * Designed to sink aquatic vessels 603 Zap * Designed to be a living laser bolt 604 Houdini * Designed to make objects invisible 605 Warpstron Designed to be a prototype to 607. 606 Holio * Designed to become a black hole 607 Launch * Designed to warp the fabric of space and time 608 Slugger * Designed to deflect enemy projectiles 609 Heat * Designed to create heat beams 610 Witch * Designed to possess others 611 El Fin Designed to make the universe implode 612 Blandzilla Designed to rampage through cities 613 Yaarp * Designed to create sonic blasts 614 Gunner Designed to be a sharpshooter 615 Yogee Designed to have incredible psychic powers 616 Joey Designed to 617 Plasmoid * Designed to fire plasma 618 Crystallene Designed to compress matter into gemstones 619 Splodyhead * Designed to fire plasma 620 Page Designed to 621 Chopsuey * Designed to destroy cities. Protoype to 626 622 Jumby Designed to be Jumba's mini-me 623 Trainer Designed to train warriors 624 Angel * Designed to turn rehabilitated experiments evil again 625 Reuben * Designed to destroy cities. Protoype to 626 626 Stitch * Designed to destroy cities 627 Evile * Designed to be better than 626